


Silent Night

by aurembiaux



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, World War I, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocho perspectivas de la tregua de Navidad de 1914.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/gifts).



> Me ha llevado tiempo escribir este fic. Lo empecé hace un año, en el aniversario de la tregua, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Y en cierto modo, para seguir con él he necesitado siempre golpes de emoción acerca del tema. Ha sido un fic muy emocional, que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo, y espero que vosotros también lo disfrutéis.

_Padre y madre_ , escribió Enjolras, y de inmediato se detuvo.

“Queridos padre y madre”, escribían otros soldados, o bien “papá y mamá”, pero entre él y sus padres tales palabras habrían sido pura hipocresía. Ningún afecto le ataba ni le había atado jamás a los suyos; la carta que se había sentado a redactar no la dictaba ni mucho menos el aprecio, sino otro sentimiento: el deber.

Y sin embargo… el deber le obligaba a expresar ciertas fórmulas, ciertos pensamientos con los que Enjolras no coincidía, y una cosa así no era del agrado de su naturaleza sincera. El amor habría obligado, tal vez, a encubrir sus ideas para proteger a sus padres del dolor que lo corroía desde hacía un tiempo, pero no existiendo tal sentimiento, lo que Enjolras quería verdaderamente escribir a sus padres era  de muy distinto calibre.

_Padre y madre, me habéis mentido_ : eso habría querido decir. _Me mentisteis vosotros, mis maestros, nuestros libros, nuestros gobernantes, nuestros periódicos: todos llenasteis vuestros labios con retórica vacía y nuestras mentes con mentiras sobre la patria, el deber, el honor. Marché a esta guerra a cumplir con el que creía era mi deber para con mi patria, y  lo hice lleno de alegría, embotado por las estupideces con las que nos deslumbrasteis y aturdisteis. Pero la venda ha caído, señores, y en estos meses  me ha sido finalmente revelada la auténtica y atroz verdad._

Apretando las mandíbulas, Enjolras trató de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Se suponía que debía escribir unas líneas a sus padres para comunicarles cómo se encontraba y desearles una feliz Navidad; concentrarse en la indignación que se había convertido en su compañera constante en los últimos meses no serviría de nada.

Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori, _afirmasteis sin cesar vosotros y mis pedagogos; se convirtió pronto en mi cita favorita. Por la patria. Por la patria tal vez sea dulce morir, después de todo, pero no por la que vosotros nos obligáis a aceptar: un país atrapado por ideas retrógradas, gobernados por una élite político-económica que lo asfixia y le chupa la sangre como si de una sanguijuela se tratara. ¿Queréis hablar de la patria? Bien. Pero si algo he descubierto en estos meses, señores progenitores, es que la verdadera patria son las personas: esos hombres valientes que cada mañana se levantan con intención de trabajar, sacar adelante a los suyos y hacer que el mundo progrese un poco más. Las fronteras, las banderas, los himnos… todo eso no es más que basura ante lo que verdaderamente importa: ese pueblo al que no se permite ser dueño de su destino. Las personas que nunca deberían haber salido de sus casas para ser heridos, despedazados, obligados a enfermar o asesinados en esta carnicería sin cuartel, de no ser por esa raza de buitres que gobierna Europa, y que los ha enviado a morir para enriquecerse todavía un poco más… a costa de los pueblos de los países vecinos, puesto que al propio ya no se le puede explotar más de lo que se hace._

_Una raza de buitres a la que, ahora me doy cuenta, vosotros dos pertenecéis._

¿Acaso había modo de negarlo? Lo que a lo largo de su infancia y adolescencia se había manifestado como una cierta inquietud por la existencia privilegiada que llevaba  había estallado en una llamarada de vergüenza al comprender cuán distante era su vida de la de cualquiera de los hombres que automáticamente había pasado a comandar, aupado al cargo de alférez por una carta de recomendación y un par de comentarios oportunos de su padre. Enjolras se preguntaba si aquello era incluso legal, y cuánto lo habrían despreciado al principio sus compañeros al conocer su apellido y comprender su juventud e inexperiencia. Ahora, habiéndoles demostrado más de una vez que ante las balas no se quedaba atrás y que valoraba a cada uno de los hombres a su cargo, se sentía mucho más seguro de su lealtad, y si no había tratado de ser degradado a un puesto más a propósito para su falta de experiencia era porque no quería dejar a sus soldados a cargo de cualquier irresponsable que los enviara derechos a la muerte. Si un día llegaba a darse el caso de elegir entre un pelotón de fusilamiento y ver a su hombres sacrificados de un modo tan absurdo que no existiera argumentación posible para obligarles a luchar, Enjolras sabía muy bien lo que escogería.

Con un suspiro, paseó la mirada por la trinchera y observó a los soldados que allí vegetaban entre el hambre y el frío, a la espera de la nueva estupidez que a sus superiores se les ocurriera ordenarles. ¿Y se suponía que Enjolras tenía que tomar la pluma y felicitar a sus padres una Navidad que ellos celebrarían en París, en medio de champagne y exquisiteces compradas con la explotación de esos mismos hombres?

Con rabia aferró la pluma, y estuvo tentado de escribir:

_La próxima vez no empuñaremos las armas contra los soldados de otros países, sino contra vosotros, nuestros opresores. Temednos, poderosos, porque la venda del falso patriotismo ha caído de nuestros ojos, y ahora sabemos lo que realmente sois._

Pero escribir semejante cosa en un papel, incluso en uno dirigido a su familia, era una temeridad que bordeaba la locura, y una que por el momento no podía permitirse.

Con un suspiro, Enjolras tachó el _Padre y madre_ y resolvió guardar el papel; el artículo escaseaba, y podía llegar a ser útil en alguna ocasión. Quizá alguno de sus compañeros lo necesitara para escribir a sus familias, por ejemplo. Después de todo, lo cierto era que tal vez ni siquiera el deber le atara ya a la suya, ahora que había descubierto en ellos al verdadero enemigo.

No muy lejos de allí, en la trinchera alemana, alguien comenzó a cantar.

 

Cuando escuchó a los alemanes cantando Noche de paz, Grantaire estuvo a punto echarse a reír a carcajadas. ¿En serio? ¿ _Noche de paz_? ¿En una trinchera?

Sin embargo, no pudo menos que admitir que había cierta belleza en ello. Poco a poco, más y más voces fueron surgiendo de la trinchera alemana para unirse a la canción, y Grantaire pudo ver que sus propios camaradas estaban conmovidos. Si no entendían la letra, al menos reconocían la melodía, y en cualquier caso se trataba de un mensaje que todos ellos cantaban en sus corazones. Noche de paz. Justo aquello que más les faltaba a los soldados y que más echaban de menos.

Cuando la canción terminó, un rumor recorrió la trinchera inglesa, como un trueno distante que anuncia tormenta. Era el 24 de diciembre, y ninguno quería estar allí, muriendo y matando por razones que se les escapaban. Lo que querían, y eso Grantaire podía leerlo en los rostros de sus compañeros, era reunirse con sus familias, dormir en sus propias camas, disfrutar de la calidez del hogar y de la normalidad de la vida civil. Lo mismo que, al parecer, querían los soldados alemanes a los que en unas horas les enviarían a masacrar.

Incluso para un cínico como él, la ironía resultante era de lo más cruel.

Bueno, qué diablos, se dijo Grantaire. Alguien tenía que animarse a hacerlo, después de todo, así que dando un sorbo a la petaca que siempre llevaba consigo (de algún modo tenía que hacer aquella guerra absurda algo más soportable), Grantaire mandó todo a la mierda y cantó a voz en cuello:

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas…_

Y se sorprendió, pero solo un poco, cuando a su alrededor decenas de voces se alzaron para corear:

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_

-¿También usted, Bahorel? –preguntó a éste un sargento en tono agrio.

Con un pie ya puesto en la escalera que permitía salir de la trinchera, éste se giró para mirar a su superior.

El sargento pareció interpretar esto como una oportunidad para convencerle de que volviera al redil, y se aferró a ella.

-De toda esta chusma –dijo, señalando con la barbilla a la masa de hombres que saltaba a tierra de nadie para parlamentar con los alemanes que les aguardaban- no puede uno esperar otra cosa que esta… esta connivencia con el enemigo. Pero usted, soldado, es otra historia. Un héroe condecorado como usted podría llegar muy lejos algún día, ¿sabe? Si evita, claro está, las conductas… inadecuadas.

De modo inconsciente, Bahorel dirigió la vista hacia la yacija en la que dormía, y en la que se hallaban las condecoraciones de las que hablaba el oficial. Meses atrás las había lucido con un orgullo que enmascaraba el horror que subyacía debajo. Ahora… ahora apenas era capaz de disimular el asco que le producían.

Medallas al valor, las habían  llamado al prendérselas al pecho. Sin embargo, Bahorel no se había sentido particularmente valiente cuando llevó a cabo las acciones que se las procuraron. Si reflexionaba al respecto (y lo había hecho en aquello meses; lo había hecho mucho más a menudo de lo que habría querido) la sensación predominante era de entumecimiento. Había saltado a tierra de nadie, sin duda; había disparado, había continuado avanzando y había comenzado a rajar cuerpos con la bayoneta cuando las balas se le acabaron. En todo esto, sin embargo, no medió el valor. Se trató, pura y simplemente, de una serie de movimientos mecánicos, que su cuerpo había llevado a cabo porque los había realizado hasta la saciedad durante los entrenamientos.

Bahorel no se sintió como un hombre mientras realizaba aquellas acciones. No pensó en los amigos que marchaban a su lado, en los campos destrozados por las bombas y trincheras; no le alegró ni entristeció continuar vivo, ni le apenaron la muerte y la mutilación que iba sembrando a su paso. No; durante aquellas horas, no fue un hombre. Fue una máquina; una máquina obediente y perfectamente engrasada que otros utilizaban para matar.

Y lo odió. Lo odió con todas sus fuerzas.

Ante el sargento rememoró por un instante aquella mañana, aquellas horas que por lo general había conseguido borrar de su mente, excepto cuando lo asaltaban a traición. Por un momento casi sintió en los brazos el movimiento que sería necesario para aferrar la bayoneta que yacía a sus pies, alzarla, clavarla en aquel cerdo hasta rajarlo y dejar que…

Pero aquello no solucionaría nada, y le traería un sinfín de problemas. De modo que Bahorel, con un esfuerzo, se obligó a volver a la realidad, y en vez de decirle que se podía meter las medallas por el culo, se limitó a saltar a tierra de nadie mientras le espetaba con la mejor de sus sonrisas:

-Feliz Navidad, _wachtmeister_.

 

-¡Por fin! –exclamó Bossuet cuando Musichetta entró en su habitación, con una bandeja de medicinas y utensilios-. ¡Nos estábamos volviendo locos!

-Más de lo normal, vaya –observó Joly.

Musichetta, que desaprobaba que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios sobre sí mismo, le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-¿Qué habéis oído? –preguntó mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. No sin cierto esfuerzo, comenzó entonces la tarea de devolver a Bossuet a una posición de reposo, que el herido había ido perdiendo en su entusiasmo por recibir nuevas noticias.

-¡Ay!¡Cuidado, enfermera, o se me volverá a abrir la herida! –bromeó.

-Lo dudo –replicó Musichetta. Aunque tampoco era improbable, siendo él quien era. Como Bossuet solía decir, el único incidente afortunado de su vida había sido que lo aceptaran en la aviación, el cuerpo más novedoso y lleno de glamour dentro de los posibles destinos dentro de la guerra. Por supuesto, aun así se las había apañado para romperse una pierna cuando su avión apenas había llegado a despegar, quedando su rodilla tan destrozada que era dudoso que pudiera volver a pilotar un avión. Con todo, seguramente sí podría caminar… así que difícilmente se libraría de seguir combatiendo.

-No quisiera yo apartarte del debido cuidado a un paciente, Musichetta, pero de verdad, ¿qué está pasando ahí fuera? –insistió Joly-. Hemos pasado toda la mañana oyendo murmullos a través de la puerta cerrada, y luego me he aventurado a merodear un poco haciendo preguntas hasta que me han obligado a volver aquí. Pero todo lo que me han dicho parecía tan increíble…

Increíble. Sí, era la palabra, pensó la enfermera.

-¿Qué habéis oído? –preguntó, mientras revisaba la pierna rota de Bossuet.

Los enfermos cruzaron una mirada llena de temor. Temor a que aquellos comentarios hubieran sido una mentira, una ilusión que había adquirido dimensiones desmesuradas a causa del chismorreo y el deseo que todos tenían de ser felices, aunque fuera por unas horas.

-Hemos oído todo tipo de rumores –replicó Bossuet -. Cada cual mejor que el anterior.

-Dicen que los soldados se pusieron a cantar en las trincheras.

-Y que luego saltaron a tierra de nadie para conversar.

-He oído también que están acordando una tregua por su parte para esta Navidad, sin hacer caso de las prohibiciones de sus oficiales.

-Incluso se dice que están hablando de recoger cadáveres y enterrarlos entre mutuas muestras de respeto por parte de los soldados de ambos bandos.

-Musichetta, ¿es cierto algo de todo esto?–preguntó ansiosamente Joly.

Con gran profesionalidad, Musichetta acabó de cambiar el vendaje de Bossuet. Pero en el momento en que esto estuvo hecho, algo dentro de ella se rompió. Desde que llegaron las noticias a media tarde, maravillosas hasta lo imposible, una bola de lágrimas se había ido acumulando en su garganta, en sus ojos. Lágrimas de pura dicha que ahora, ante aquellos dos hombres que desde hacía semanas apreciaba tanto, comenzaron a manar a raudales.

-Todo –replicó, sentándose en la cama del piloto herido-. Es todo cierto.

Joly buscó apresuradamente el pañuelo que mantenía siempre, impecablemente limpio, al alcance de la mano.

-Ten –dijo, pasando de su cama a la Bossuet, a los pies del cual tomó también asiento.

-Gracias-. Musichetta sonrió trémulamente, secándose las lágrimas-. Es que… jamás pensé…

-Lo sé –dijo Joly, y la tomó de la mano.

Desde la cabecera, Bossuet se retorció hasta tomar la otra mano de la enfermera, y ambos pacientes intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión teñida de incomodidad. Algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos y Musichetta, algo a lo que ninguno de los tres había puesto todavía nombre y de lo que no habían hablado, pero que no había dejado de crecer a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Por lo general todos fingían que no existía, pero en algunas ocasiones su presencia se hacía innegable.

Una enfermera y dos soldados, en una abadía reconvertida en hospital, compartiendo lazos ilícitos la víspera de Navidad. Era inapropiado hasta el absurdo, y sin embargo, cuanto más se conocían los unos a los otros más natural les parecía. Ellos se iban haciendo amigos, ambos la iban amando, y ella los amaba a los dos. ¿Qué había en ello que no fuera bueno?

-Bueno, son muy buenas noticias –dijo Bossuet, sonriendo a los otros dos y rompiendo con la incomodidad-. Aunque naturalmente, teníamos que perdernos lo mejor que ha pasado en esta guerra mientras estamos aquí, encerrados en el hospital.

-A mí me compensa –dijo Joly con tristeza, echando un vistazo los medicamentos que había traído Musichetta. Su superior calificaba sus ataques histéricos ante la metralla de cobardía y fingimiento, pero su intento de suicidio lo había decidido a enviarlo al hospital. Levantó la mirada hacia Musichetta-. Al menos hoy no os llegarán pacientes nuevos.

Ésta sonrió sin mucho humor.

-Oh, habrá enfermos y heridos de todos modos- replicó-. Como si el ser humano no fuera ya lo bastante frágil. Pero sí, la disminución será una bendición. Aunque este monasterio nos haya prestado sus instalaciones para albergar al hospital, dentro de poco no cabremos.

Bossuet le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno, esta tregua podría ayudar a solucionar las cosas –dijo con optimismo-. Y si no lo hace… ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Que siguiéramos en guerra. Y eso es un mal conocido, ¿no? No creo que pueda empeorar.

-Quizá no –dijo Musichetta, no muy convencida. Dándoles un último apretón de manos, les soltó y se puso en pie-. Vamos, tomad vuestra medicación y arreglaros para bajar; hoy hemos preparado un menú algo mejor de lo habitual, y celebraremos una especie de fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es Navidad.

Cuando los presentes dejaron de mirar a la fosa y se volvieron hacia él, Jehan comprendió que esperaban que tomara la palabra.

No es que lo deseara particularmente, pero supuso que alguien de debía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, la tregua les había dado la oportunidad de recoger los cadáveres diseminados por tierra de nadie; de adecentarlos, de darles un entierro digno entre muestras de respeto de ambos bandos. Pero un entierro digno incluía decir unas palabras, y los hombres que le rodeaban sabían que cuando se trataba de palabras nadie podía competir con el joven poeta. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban meses pidiéndole que fuera él quien redactara las cartas para sus novias, esposas y amantes.

Ahora, al parecer, esperaban que también fuera él quien se hiciera cargo de aquella delicada y mucho menos placentera misión.

Carraspeó.

-Amigos, compañeros… -comenzó alzando la voz, y vaciló ligeramente al mirar a los alemanes que los acompañaban. Sin embargo, ¿cómo referirse a ellos, si no con aquellas palabras? “Enemigos” no era realmente una opción válida, y mucho menos aquel día-. Nos hemos reunido para despedirnos de Jeff, William y Ricky, que ayer dejaron este mundo y ahora yacen ante nosotros.

No parecía exactamente un encabezamiento digno del elogio fúnebre a Pericles, pero por algún sitio tenía que empezar.

-Jeffrey Thomas Anderson –dijo, con más firmeza-, compañero leal, padre de tres niños, y dueño de un corazón generoso. Te echaremos de menos.

“Vincent Peters, artista aún por descubrir. Haremos lo posible porque el mundo conozca tu obra.

“Loius Parker –vaciló, porque Parker era notablemente desagradable- …siempre dispuesto a cumplir con su deber –concluyó. Eso no se lo podían negar.

¿Qué más podía añadir? ¿Cómo era posible escoger unas palabras con las que cerrar una vida? ¿ _Era_ posible?

Al final decidió optar por un clásico:

-“El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta…”-comenzó a decir, y con cierta renuencia, la mayoría de voces se alzaron para acompañarle.

Era normal que dudaran; muchos ya no tenían ganas de hablar de Dios. El propio Jehan dudaba que se encontrara presente en aquella guerra.

-“Él restaura mi alma; me guía por senderos de justicia por amor de su nombre”-. Él restaura mi alma, pensó Jehan mientras sus labios se movían de modo automático. Ojalá lo hiciera. Las almas de todos los presentes lo necesitaban con desesperación-. “Aunque pase por el valle de sombras de la muerte no temeré mal alguno, porque tú estás conmigo…”

Llegados a ese punto, Jehan se preguntó si había escogido bien el salmo. El valle de sombras de la muerte estaba terriblemente transitado en los últimos tiempos, después de todo.

-“Tú preparas mesa delante de mí en presencia de mis enemigos…”

Aquello, al menos, hizo que se elevaran algunas risas entre la concurrencia, y el ambiente se distendió de pronto. A juzgar por sus sonrisas irónicas, algunos de los alemanes presentes entendían el inglés lo suficientemente bien como para apreciar la frase.

-“Ciertamente el bien y la misericordia me seguirán todos los días de mi vida, y en casa del Señor moraré por largos días.”

Aquello hizo que las risas cesaran abruptamente, y aún más cuando algunos de los soldados comenzaron a lanzar paladas de tierra sobre los tres compañeros difuntos. Ojalá, pensó Jehan, moraran por largos días los tres, y todos los que habían caído en aquella maldita guerra, en casa del Señor. Del infierno, después de todo, ya habían tenido más que suficiente.

 

Necesitaban un idioma común. Hasta el momento habían servido como tales la música y el sentimiento compartido, pero era preciso contar con algo más. La música, tratándose de villancicos, llevaba consigo la nostalgia del hogar, mientras que los sentimientos iban desde la rabia a la más profunda depresión; lo más positivo que se podía destacar de ellos era la camaradería. Pero a Courfeyrac aquello no le bastaba. Lo que necesitaban, en su opinión, era un lenguaje común para la alegría.

Por eso dejó caer un balón hecho de trapos sobre la tierra de nadie. Cuando se aseguró de tener la atención de aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor, les dirigió la más conquistadora de sus sonrisas.

-Juguemos –sugirió.

Y jugaron. Para el fútbol nadie necesitaba hablar, no realmente; todos conocían sus normas, y si no las conocían, el resto jugadores estaban dispuestos a dejárselo pasar. No era posible llevar a cabo un partido, en realidad; el terreno estaba demasiado destrozado para eso. Pero nadie quería competitividad, tampoco. Lo que querían era regatear, saltar, tropezar y divertirse como niños. Jugar, en definitiva. Algo que no habían podido hacer desde que fueron alistados, y que todos echaban de menos.

No fue un auténtico partido, no, pero eso no importaba. Si hubo un vencedor en el encuentro, fue la sensación de humanidad. Y eso era un triunfo para todos.

Cuando uno de los franceses hizo caer a Courfeyrac, éste se rebozó por tierra, entre exagerados y cómicos alaridos de dolor que hicieron reír a todos, y a él el primero. El tipo que le había hecho tropezar le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y al  observar el regocijo a su alrededor, Courfeyrac sintió cómo en su cara se expandía la más amplia y feliz de las sonrisas. En mitad de aquel horror, les había hecho reír juntos. Sucediera lo que sucediera con la contienda, así terminara al día siguiente o durara diez años hasta que se exterminaran los unos a los otros, supo en aquel instante que aquel día, con su voluntad de jugar y su pelota hecha de trapos, durante un rato él había logrado derrotar a la mismísima guerra.

 

Comenzó con un cigarrillo.

A lo largo del día, los intercambios de regalos se había ido haciendo cada vez más habituales entre los combatientes de ambos bandos. A su alrededor, Feuilly había visto cómo los soldados se regalaban unos a otros botones, piezas de ropa, barajas, algún trago de vino. Lo que tuvieran. ¿Importaba el qué, acaso? No. Lo que contaba, lo verdaderamente importante, era regalar. Era… recordar que era Navidad.

Por eso, cuando un alemán avanzó hacia él y le ofreció un cigarrillo, se apresuró a corresponder al gesto y ofrecerle uno propio. Con una sonrisa, el alemán lo aceptó, encendió ambos cigarros, y se puso a conversar con Feuilly.

Durante el resto de su vida, a éste nunca dejó de maravillarle que se pudieran entender con tanta facilidad. En sí, la conversación fue cuanto menos dificultosa a nivel verbal; ni Feuilly hablaba más que unas palabras de alemán, ni el otro más que unas palabras de inglés, mientras que ambos chapurreaban con cierto esfuerzo un limitado francés. Y sin embargo, se entendieron. Se entendieron muy bien.

Tal vez, pensó cuando después reflexionó sobre aquel peculiar momento de su vida, lo que Feuilly entendió fueron sus manos encallecidas y con una cicatriz blanquecina sobre los nudillos, que hablaban de una vida pasada trabajando. Quizá comprendió sin esfuerzo que sus ojos, ojerosos de preocupación, se preguntaban como los suyos por qué se veían obligados a ver una guerra. Es posible que su cara pálida le indicara que pasaba hambre y frío; que como él, como cualquiera, no quería estar allí, en una trinchera, el día de Navidad.

Y el tono de su voz, tranquilo y reflexivo, le dijo algo más. Que aquel era un hombre golpeado por la vida, pisoteado por los poderosos, herido por la guerra. Pero no era un hombre roto, ni mucho menos. Era un hombre firme, dispuesto a seguir luchando por su vida, por su dignidad… y quizá por algo más.

Poco a poco, Feuilly comenzó a dejar caer comentarios en la conversación, para ver si su interlocutor tenía, como sospechaba, los mismos puntos de vista que él sobre ciertos asuntos. Con una sonrisa tranquila y llena de entendimiento, el alemán le dio en todo punto las respuestas correctas, hasta que Feuilly supo que ya nunca podría llamarlo enemigo. No cuando sus ideas políticas eran tan cercanas.

Feuilly se preguntó si aquel hombre sabría ya del comunismo antes de ser alistado; si habría empezado a interesarse por aquellas ideas en su ambiente de trabajo, o por influencia de alguien de su familia, o incluso por simple curiosidad; al fin y al cabo, era compatriota de Marx y Engels. Él por su parte, no había prestado realmente atención a las prédicas de los comunistas mientras estaba en Inglaterra, y eso que en los años anteriores al estallido de la guerra sus huelgas habían sido potentes y no poco efectivas. Con todo, y aun respetándolos, nunca había terminado de asumir cuáles eran sus principios, sus motivaciones e ideales.

Todo eso llegó con la guerra; la contienda era una auténtica fábrica de disidentes. Allí, en una trinchera, fue donde Feuilly se hizo comunista, al comprender que los mismos alemanes a los que mataba y que lo herían eran en realidad sus hermanos en pobreza, en sufrimientos y en falta de poder, y donde comenzó a soñar con que un día se alzaría con ellos, todos juntos, para arrebatarles el poder a aquellos que les habían enviado a morir para enriquecerse.

Los mismos sueños que veía reflejados en los ojos de su interlocutor.

-Hay algo que te puedo regalar, si te interesa- dijo en un arranque de inspiración, y para mayor seguridad trató de repetir la misma idea en francés. Como el alemán no pareció muy enterado, Feuilly hurgó en su chaqueta, hasta extraer un libro pequeño y muy manoseado-. Está en tu idioma… ¿ _sprache_? Tu _sprache_. Lo encontré registrando el cadáver de uno de tus compatriotas –añadió en tono de disculpa.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que el alemán distaba mucho de culparlo por nada.

- _Das Manifest_ –dijo en tono de respeto y reverencia. Miró a Feuilly, dudoso, y haciendo un claro y generoso esfuerzo preguntó-: ¿ _Vous_ no… seguro que _vous_ no lo quieres?

Al menos, el inglés creía que eso era lo que había dicho.

- _Nein, nein_ –afirmó con una sonrisa-. Al fin y al cabo, no puedo leerlo.

El alemán lo miró un momento, aún inseguro. Luego, como si hubiera tenido una idea repentina, también él comenzó a buscar algo en su uniforme.

- _Hier_ –dijo finalmente, satisfecho, antes de extraer un pedazo de papel doblado en cuarto. Cuando lo dejó en manos de Feuilly, éste comprobó que se trataba de un periódico, sólo que estaba escrito en… ¿cirílico?

Con un presentimiento de emoción, el obrero desplegó el papel, y reconoció de inmediato el nombre impreso en la portada. No es que tuviera la más mínima idea de ruso, pero hacía ya varios meses que podía reconocer la palabra _Pravda_.

-Yo sentir que periódico escribir ruso –se disculpó el alemán-. Pero _peut étre_ que interesante. Como _rarität_.

-Sí que es interesante, sí –replicó Feuilly, plegándolo con respeto para guardarlo en un bolsillo. Al resto, eso de la _rarität_ , no se atrevía a responder. A saber lo que había querido decir el otro.

Durante un instante ambos se limitaron a mirarse en silencio, y los pensamientos de Feuilly se centraron en el extraño destino de aquel recorte de periódico. Primero, un ruso había comprado el _Pravda_ , se había tomado el tiempo de recortar aquellas palabras, y las había llevado consigo a la guerra. Tiempo después un alemán, a saber por qué medios (y Feuilly sospechaba que por los mismos que le habían llevado a poseer el _Manifiesto_ _Comunista,_ dado que también había guerra en el Frente Oriental) se había hecho con el mismo papel. Sin entender una palabra de lo que allí ponía, excepto el título, pero respetando lo que éste significaba: una hermandad espiritual con el difunto.

A su alrededor, los hombres de uno y otro bando comenzaban a despedirse, retirándose hacia las trincheras con la puesta de sol. No sin cierta pena, Feuilly se dijo que quizá hubiera llegado el momento de hacer lo mismo. Por desgracia, y pese a toda su belleza, aquella hermandad no bastaba para cambiar el mundo. Todavía no.

Con una sonrisa triste, alargó una mano hacia el alemán, que la tomó con prontitud. No se limitó a estrecharla, sin embargo, sino que mantuvo sujeto a Feuilly hasta que éste lo miró con atención.

- _C’est la lutte finale_ –cantó en voz baja, acuchillando las palabras francesas con gran esperanza e ilusión-. _Grupons-nous, et demain…_

Y con similar habilidad, pero idéntico sentimiento, Feuilly devolvió su apretón y coreó:

- _L’Internationale sera le genre humain_.

 

Desde hacía 24 horas, había un nuevo elemento en el frente; algo desacostumbrado: el silencio. Oh, había sonidos, desde luego –durmientes que roncaban y murmuraban, heridos que gemían, animales que merodeaban-, pero no se oía de fondo el ruido constante de las balas, las bombas, las ametralladoras. El ruido constante de la guerra.

Arrebujado bajo su manta, Combeferre se preguntó si sería ese silencio lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño, o si serían, por el contrario, los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Combeferre siempre había sido un hombre de fe. Tenía fe en la ciencia, en el progreso, en la educación, en la fraternidad, en la cultura, en el ser humano. A veces hasta en Dios. Pero llevaba cuatro meses viviendo la peor guerra que el mundo hubiera conocido jamás, y a aquellas alturas, todo aquello en lo que había creído alguna vez se estaba desmoronando a pasos agigantados.

La ciencia producía armas nuevas, más mortales, más terribles, pero nada con lo que paliar la avalancha de muertos por infección, de tullidos por amputación, de gente que moría por las malas condiciones higiénicas de la trinchera. El progreso había retrocedido años y años y tardaría en recuperarse, hundido por la vorágine irracional de la contienda. La educación encorsetaba las mentes de los estudiantes para convertirlos en armas obedientes y dispuestas a matar y morir, ciegas de odio, armadas de razonamientos absurdos, sordas a la lógica. La fraternidad sólo era permisible entre compatriotas; la cultura se prostituía a los deseos de la propaganda. El ser humano actuaba diariamente peor que el peor de los monstruos. Y en cuanto a Dios, si es que existía, debía tratarse del ser más cruel que hubiera existido jamás.

El 24 de diciembre por la mañana, a Combeferre no le quedaba nada. Pero la noche del día siguiente, sentía que volvía ser él mismo.

Sin duda se trataba de algo efímero; Combeferre era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que, por hermosa que hubiera sido aquella tregua, los altos mandos se asegurarían de que no se prolongara. Es más, probablemente se disolvieran algunas unidades, y sin duda algunos oficiales de poco rango serían castigados. Pero estaba seguro de que nadie que hubiera tomado parte en aquel encuentro se arrepentiría de ello. Unas horas, sí, sólo habían sido unas horas. Pero eran unas horas que bastaban para restaurar toda una vida de esperanzas.

Al día siguiente, Combeferre volvería a subir a su ambulancia. Volvería a amputar miembros, a cerrar los ojos de los muertos, a dejar atrás cuerpos que aún respiraban pero que se verían obligados a abandonar a los carroñeros. Volvería a la guerra, pero esta vez, lo haría siendo de nuevo él mismo. Porque aquella Navidad le había demostrado, de nuevo, que podía creer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Va a ser una nota larga.  
> 1\. Nacionalidades.  
> Originalmente pensé en hacer a todos les Amis franceses, por eso de que, bueno, lo son. Sin embargo, cuando me puse a investigar sobre el tema sólo encontré testimonios de británicos, y ocasionalmente de alemanes (si alguien tiene noticias de los franceses, me encantaría saber más).  
> En cualquier caso, el asunto de los testimonios me llevó a pensar en escribir a les Amis como británicos. Pero hace poco, cuando tenía le fic ya prácticamente cerrado, vi la película Feliz Navidad (muy recomendable), y esto me hizo cambiar de opinión otra. Por un lado, en la película aparecían franceses, y pensé que, hubiera memoria de ello o no, la lógica dice que los franceses participarían en la tregua. Por otro, pensé que hacerlos a todos pertenecientes a un único bando carecía por completo de sentido; no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes. De modo que decidí que habrían de estar repartidos entre los tres ejércitos.  
> Bien. Como digo, el fic estaba casi cerrado; no me era posible incluir la nacionalidad en todos los casos. De modo que podéis escoger la que queráis para Joly, Bossuet (aunque los británicos al principio dependieron de la aviación francesa, así que en principio parece que el trío no es británico) y Combeferre, que son los que han quedado sin especificar. Eso es lo triste y lo hermoso de esa tregua. Que a pesar de toda la propaganda, un soldado podría ser de un bando o de otro, y no cambiaría nada.  
> 2\. Sobre el fic.  
> -Empecemos por Enjolras. En el libro es evidente la relación “amorosa” de Enjolras y la patria, y aunque quería mantenerla, obviamente había de alterarla. Probablemente el Enjolras decimonónico sí habría sido un gran defensor de conceptos como bandera, frontera y demás; en las trincheras de la IWW, sin embargo, es donde esos conceptos quedaron desfasados. Creo que Enjoras seguiría creyendo en la patria, sin duda, pero como expongo en el fic, me parece que sería una patria distinta.  
> -En uno de los casos de confraternización (el más famoso, según creo), la canción que se empezó a cantar en la trinchera alemana fue Noche de paz; quería mantenerla por su evidente carga simbólica. No he podido encontrar en ningún lado cuál fue la canción que se cantó en respuesta desde la británica; de nuevo, si alguien sabe algo, que me informe. De modo que la elección de la canción de Grantaire fue bastante aleatoria.  
> -Wachtmeister es simplemente “sargento” en alemán. Yo no tengo ni idea de alemán, por cierto. Culpas y méritos al Google Translator.  
> -Pensé en utilizar para el entierro alguno de los poemas relacionados con la IWW, como los de William Owen. Sin embargo, hasta donde llegan mis conocimientos ninguno de ellos estaba publicado en 1914 (lógicamente…), y aunque podría haber hecho que Jehan los escuchara en alguna parte, conversando con otros soldados, tampoco tenía pruebas de que hubieran sido siquiera escritos antes de la Tregua. Por tanto, al final hice como Jehan y me decidí por un clásico: el Salmo 23.  
> -En más de una ocasión se habla de partidos jugados durante la tregua. Imagino que en algunos casos sí se dieron auténticos enfrentamientos, pero en general se cree que en muchos casos el suelo estaría demasiado destrozado para eso. Y de todos modos, a mí me interesaba que, en este caso, el futbol no girara en torno a la competitividad.  
> -A diferencia del caso de Enjolras, sí estoy bastante segura de que Feuilly se habría hecho comunista; dada su afición a la Historia y la popularidad del comunismo entre los trabajadores en aquel momento, me parece una elección lógica. El Pravda era el periódico del Partido Comunista ruso en los años anteriores a la guerra. Consideré la posibilidad de hacer que el artículo que el alemán le da a Feuilly hubiera sido escrito por Lenin (un redactor habitual), pero al final me decidí en contra. A raíz de la Revolución Rusa, para nosotros Lenin es evidentemente una gran figura del comunismo. Sin embargo, no sé si en 1914 a Feuilly su nombre le hubiera dicho más de lo que cualquier otro de los comunistas prominentes del momento.  
> En cuanto a la Internacional, la he puesto en francés por dos razones. En primer lugar, porque es el idioma en común que tenían los dos soldados. Y en segundo, porque es la versión original. Los versos que cantan son del estribillo.  
> 


End file.
